


Holy Shit, Are You Talking To Me?

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Series: Hunay week 2017 (lol) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gyms, Human Shay (Voltron), human princess allura, hunk is like she noticed me ????, i am heavily projecting onto Hunk, i am lance because hes just swimming or using the olypitical, i had to look up what a preachers beanch is, i have an aragment to go to the gym and do math hw for ice cream, i have been lied to, its spelt elliptical, keith does better at the olypitical however lance looks better, keith is a rival and does the same things lance does, lance swims better, muscular shay, shiro is keiths brother who goes to do weight training with allura, sorry guys i only do cardio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: Hot people don't really notice Hunk and he's okay with that, but obviously something changes.





	

Hunk had come to the gym because he always did on Wednesdays.

It was a good habit that formed because his mama and him had a deal that if he finished all his math homework and went to the gym, he got ice cream. He ended up keeping that in his schedule and even brought Lance along.

It was a thing he did.

There weren’t a lot of people who had the same routine has him. He saw a few familiar faces but never really felt the urge to know them. 

Until her.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk felt him mouth dry up because when he entered the weight room, he hadn’t anticipated the strong muscular body of a woman doing one handed push-ups.

She was doing them quick and easily, barely sweating. Hunk got hypnotized for a  few seconds with how fluid her movements were.

He looked up and made eye contact with a very similarly looking man glaring at him so he moved to his usual station at the preacher’s bench.

Which put the lady out of his field of vision.

He pretended not to notice the girl with the killer muscles.

Hunk even went past his personal best so he didn't look at the beautiful woman who was just killing it and putting all the other gym attendees in the to to shame.

When Lance came to him, complaining about Keith beating him at the Elliptical like usual, he made a comment about how Hunk looked out of it and Pidge immediately started teasing him of falling in love with someone. WHICH HUNK DENIED REALLY LOUDLY and might have made Shiro look at him with slightly more concern than usual.

Its fine, she won’t be here next Wednesday.

Or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

He went in after a long day and saw her starting her routine.

This time in his field of vision. Hunk was so fucked.

He took a large swig of water and started his workout.

Sometimes his eyes would trail to her and he would take a sharp intake of air as he saw her Triceps brachii and Deltoids work in sync to defy gravity with such beauty they would make an artist cry. 

She finished before him and looked a little awkward. She looked at him with a smile.

Her face was chubby which offset the rest of her broad and buff body. Her hair was in a cute bob that didn't scream "I'm a soccer mom" and she had golden earrings which matched her eyes.

He blushed and looked away because one, he hadn’t seen her face beforehand so he got the most cherub looking face to match her killer abs and pecs. Two, he liked women who were a little shy or awkward and oh god was she cute. Thirdly, how was this magnificent hot angel acknowledging his existence? Really hot people never noticed him.

She stayed for a few minutes before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, and three times is a habit.

He saw her the next week before either of them started their routine. She was leaning against the preacher’s bench. 

He takes in a breath and approaches her. “Hey, umm, are you using that?”

“No, actually I was just waiting for you to show up.” She rubbed her neck. “I’m Shay, I was wondering if you’d want to work out together?”

“Sure!” He moved around her, he sat down on the preacher’s bench and looked up at her. “Oh yeah… my name’s Hunk by the way.”

So Hunk started extending and retracting his arms on the preacher bench and Shay started her push-ups.

He kept his eyes on the gym door adjacent to him so he wouldn’t stare at her rippling gorgeous body.

After a while she popped up and said “I don’t want to sound weird but why are you staring at the door so hard?”

“Well I know it’s rude to watch someone workout but,” He returned to the resting position and then looked and her with an expression that he hoped asked for her not to punch him in his red face (no matter how much he would be down with that)  “Holy god I can’t stop watching you do one handed push-ups that’s so hot.”

Shay blushed. “You really think that’s attractive?”

“Are you crazy? Of course I think you’re attractive. You could crush me with your thighs and I would say thank you.” He lean forward and both their blushes increased.

"Usually attractive people don't think think the same of me..." Shay looked down cast.

Hunk blinked. "That's weird, someone would have to be blind not to call you beautiful." Her eyes grew wider and her cheeks became redder.

“Would it be weird to say that I’ve been here because I like seeing you do the Preacher curls?” Shay blushed even harder (and started to look like a baby tomato) after she admitted this and sat down in front of him.

"Really? You think I'm..." Hunk trailed off, looking away before whispering "Attractive?" And then Hunk's eyes grew to the size of quarters when she nodded in response to his question. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, unable to look at the other.

“Would you like to go on a date?” They both looked at each other and giggled.

Hunk reached over and grabbed her hands. “Yes! But can I have your number first?”

“Certainly.”


End file.
